


This Guy's With Me.

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream and Technoblade, Dreamno arc, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Dreamnoblade arc, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, HAH THATS WHAT YOU GET TOMMY, I don't know how to tag this tbh, Idea - Freeform, M/M, Reeeeeeeee, SMP, THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING TECHNOBLADE, Technoblade and Dream, Technoblade saves Dream, Technodream arc, WOOO, Weewoo, YEAHHH DADDY TECHNOBLADE- oh fuck wait- no- no one clip that-, dudududu, hah get fucked tommy, idea of mine, me gusta, technodream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: "Well that's gonna be a bit of a problem Tommy, because this guy's with me." Techno spat in Tommy's face, the blonde lost for words. Tubbo stood behind Tommy wide eyes, unaware of what that sentence meant, Tommy lost for words.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/ Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 544





	This Guy's With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my TechnoDream/DreamNoblade oneshots on Wattpad- decided to post it here on Ao3.

HEY

So idea..,,Dream is surrounded by Tubbo and Tommy, injured, but Techno for once gets in front of Dream. As payback for Tommy betraying him once, he tells Tommy, "Bit of a problem Tommy, you see, this guys with me." basically a recreation of when he stood up for Tommy, but this time rubbing it in Tommy's face for betraying him. 

Btw the idea is based off Techno standing up to Dream for Tommy, it's just reversed since Tommy betrayed Techno, so Techno is standing up for Dream.

3rd Pov

Dream cursed under his breath as he held his wound, Tommy and Tubbo had caught him by surprise. He was bleeding out slowly, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Alright.. Dream.." Tommy stepped forward with his own sword. "I need the discs back, you're gonna come with me to an ender chest, and hand them over. If not I kill you and take a canon life." Tommy threatened the other, Dream glaring through his mask. Little did they know that a certain anarchist was watching them, his mind debating if he should help Dream, Dream the one person who has never betrayed him.

Before Dream could come with Tommy, Techno pearled infront of me, "Tommy." Tommy's eyes widened at the sight of Technoblade. "Technoblade!?" He looked confused, Dream looking up at the much taller male from behind. He peeked around Techno's body, looking over, "Well that's gonna be a bit of a problem Tommy, because this guy's with me." Techno spat in Tommy's face, the blonde lost for words. Tubbo stood behind Tommy wide eyes, unaware of what that sentence meant, Tommy lost for words.

"I-i" Tommy didn't know how to react, looking past Techno at Dream, angered by the sight. Dream had his hand up, showing his palm, a smiley face on it, Dream grinning at Tommy. Tommy just let out some gasps, growling, turning around and running off with Tubbo. He firmly grabbed his best friends hand, dragging Tubbo off, "I- Tom?!?!?" Tubbo confused as his taller and much stronger best friend dragged him off in angry silence. 

Techno narrowed his eyes as he watched the two males run off, turning slowly towards the smaller male. "You're welcome, Dream." He looked down at Dream, Dream smiling up at Techno. "Thank you!" Techno couldn't help but smile. "Would've laughed at you if Tommy actually captured or killed you." Techno joked, "Oh come on, you know I could easily escape from him, gremlin child isn't the brightest, remember?" Dream and Techno were both smiling now. 

"Hmm, true, he is a bit stupid" Techno looked at Dream's injury, "You're injured." Techno went through his inventory, taking out a healing potion. He handed it over, "Here, don't die on me all happy." Dream took the potion and drank it. He then put the bottle away, "Thank you again, Technoblade." Dream purposely let himself loose. He purposely fell down, Technoblade quickly grabbing him, holding him. "Oh.. My hero!" Dream joked, putting his hand over his head dramatically.

Techno suddenly let go of Dream, "aHh~" Dream did his weird sounding ah that he does when he's taken by surprised. He fell to the ground, laughing, "Oh come on- why the hEll did you drop me!?" Dream whined, looking up at the other. "This partnership was going in the wrong direction." Techno looked away from the other on the ground. Dream giggled, slowly getting up, dusting his clothes off. "Anyways.. what were you doing out here?" Dream asked Techno, "I was looking for you, by following Tommy and Tubbo, surprisingly they found you." Techno muttered, adjusting his robe.

"I'm a bit surprised they found me- I honestly shouldn't have been, since I have Tommy's discs." Dream muttered, "Might just burn them if I'm being honest." Techno raised an eyebrow at that. "All my important things are in my ender chest, so Tommy really has nothing on me if I do." Dream muttered, "At least you are smart, unlike him, didn't he leave his two discs like out in the open for yoinking?" Techno asked Dream, "Yeah he did, literally right in the chest at the top, idiot really left his two prized possessions out during a whole conflict." Dream shook his head. "how are you even related to Tommy?" Dream joked, "I don't know honestly." Techno laughed a bit.

Out of no where Dream had suddenly fell over, not dramatically at all. The male had passed out? out of the blue- he was fine for one moment, then he wasn't. Techno's reflexes quickly grabbed Dream, making sure Dream didn't hit the ground, "EH!!??! wHAt the hecc? Dream?" Techno looked down at the smaller. Dream was actually passed out, no prank or anything, he was limp in Technoblade's arms.

Technoblade shook his head, "Oh my god this homeless dude really just passed out out of no where." He groaned. He picked Dream up and began on a journey back to his winter home, holding Dream bridal style as he walked. Dream stood limp in his arms, Techno checking Dream's temperature which was normal. The reason why Dream had fainted was because he had reached his final limit, he had finally passed out after many nights of no sleep/fighting people/etc. He was perfectly fine- not mentally, but he was fine- he just needed a LOT of rest now, and he would be better.

The Blade after a long while made it back home, entering the place, not noticing Phil or Ranboo. He went up to his bedroom, holding Dream in one arm, which was extremely difficult, but achievable. He laid Dream down on the bed, frowning, "Should I take the mask off..?" He thought to himself. He hesitantly moved his hands over, slipping the mask slowly off, looking at the dark bags under Dream's eye. Even while asleep Dream looked handsome, but the black bags under his eyes were very visible. He took his hand and moved it over to touch the others freckled cheeks, watching as Dream's expression changed a bit, his hand soothingly rubbing in circles.

Dream's own hand moved, grabbing onto Techno's, nuzzling into the others affectionate touch. He liked the way it felt, even if it was the slightest affectionate touch, Dream was very touch starved. Technoblade slowly noticed how the other was for those soothing affectionate touches, so he sat down, moving Dream once again, holding the other. He then continued it while holding Dream on his lap, soon hearing Dream audibly snoring peacefully. Techno chuckled a bit, "cute." He muttered, slowly laying down with the other male. 

He laid down in bed, reaching over onto his bed side drawer grabbing a book. He laid there with Dream laying on him, arms hovering over, reading in silence. Dream the whole time stood asleep as the other read.

He only woke up about 3hours later, Technoblade almost finished with the book, "Oh you're awake." Technoblade looked down at Dream, Dream staring up at Techno confused. "You kind of just- passed out, completely out of no where. so um- now here you are. ontop of me." Technoblade casually said in his monotone expression. He watched as Dream's cheeks flushed at Dream's realization, Dream hiding his face, laughing at Dream.

"This will be the start of a beautiful 'friendship', Dream."

Little did they know it would be much more.

-The End-


End file.
